Paths That Cross
by Blazenix
Summary: AU: Harry and Draco used to go out with each other in high school, but due to some misunderstandings they broke up. Now fate has brought them together again and Draco wants to make Harry fall in love with him again...but will Harry allow it?


**Disclaimer: I in fact do not own Harry Potter.**

**But would love too, because if I did I'd be richer than the Queen and be able to publish my own stories (while earning money).**

**This story shall be set in Harry's point of view.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>So We Meet Again<span>**

_It was a beautiful summer's day the sky was blue and the air smelled sweet. I was sat outside on the school grounds, admiring the elegant red roses that had bloomed, I enhaled their sweet scent for the first time since I came to this boarding school I felt really happy and peaceful for that day was my birthday.I should've been upset, seeing as my parents left me here at Hogs Head Boarding School for a holiday, but they had been working very hard and they needed a break. Besides I was not one of those who complained alot I was thankful for what I had._

_I heard someone walk up behind me, I turned to look at who it was since most people tended to avoid me here for some reason and when I saw who it was I groaned then rolled my eyes. It was Draco Malfoy, he was the class **idiot** in my opinion, he wasn't much more popular then me as most people can't stand him. He was by far the rudest boy I'd ever met in my life and considering my cousin Dudley used to kick his mum in the shins for sweets that's saying something. He must think I was deaf if I didn't hear him sniggering and making off comment about me in class with his mates._

_'Four-eyes,' 'Frog-lips,' 'Scarhead' the list is endless. To be fair they were pretty pitiful comments and I realise it shouldn't have bothered me so much. But I think I was particularly bothered because it was **Malfoy**, truth be told I always found him very...attractive even when we first met at thirteen. __I first met him on the train ride here, I politely introduced myself and he seemed very nice at first until his friends came in. Then the whole 'Let's be a total dick to Harry Potter' began. It was particularly pitiful because now it had gone on for the two years I've been here. _

_"What do **you** want Malfoy?" I wanted to empathise I didn't want him around me at all._

_For the first time I had know him, he actually looked like a normal human. He didn't have that stupid smug grin, he didn't have his goons behind him and he actually looked like he wanted a human conversation._

_...What was he up too?_

_"Can we talk Harry?" he asked crouching beside me._

_I turned my head away, I didn't want to speak to him, so I pretended to constantly stare at the roses. There wasn't anything else to look at._

_"Look I understand, why you don't want to talk to me...I mean I guess I **have** been been acting like a dick to you for the last few years..."_

_No shit Sherlock. _

_"Happy birthday..." he said to me handing me something. _

_I looked at it astonished, it was a very neatly wrapped package, the paper was emerald green and it was tied together with a satin silver bow._

_"Thanks Malfoy..." I said politely, mind you I was still suspious of him after all he is acting completely out of character now. _

_I hastily opened the present to find__ it was a black hard cover book with gold letters that said: Time Turner_

_"Oh my God!" I exclaimed and I meant too, I've admiring this book in the libary for ages!_

_Malfoy smiled, but it was different from his usual smiles this time it was...a nice one._

_"Thank you...who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" I asked him._

_At this point he gave a small smiley chuckle...this is getting creepy I mean **Draco** out of all people does not act this way._

_"Well, I've doing a lot of thinking...and Harry I'm really sorry for the way I treated you,"_

_I narrowed my eyes in suspicion._

_"Okay...but why..?"_

_He looked kind of nervous, he stared hard at the ground as if he was thinking about what he was going to say._

_"Because...I think I love you Harry..."_

_I choked on my own spit. _

_"W-what?" I coughed out._

_"I mean it, I think I do," he looked sincere in the eyes but..._

_"You've treated me like shit for the last two years!" I pointed out angrily._

_He had the decency to look embarrassed at least..._

_"I...I was trying to get a reaction out of you, I hated it when you ignored me..."_

_I glared at this guy, I mean I would've been this guy's friend if he hadn't treated me like such._

_"Yeah, yeah I know but like I've said I thought about it. I always think about you,"_

_I think of him too...wondering what kinda jab he was going to give me next...  
><em>

_ "I like the way your voice sounds even when you're really pissed off,"_

_Hm...Malfoy does have a silky tone-What am I thinking!_

_"And I definately find you one hundred per cent, sexy..." he gave a little wink this time._

_...I'll never admit I feel the same!_

_"This is...just attraction...how do you know it's love?" I asked._

_"...When I jerk off I can cum when I think of you," he said with a straight face.*_

_Had I drank anything at that point I'd spit it out right then._

_"Wait w-what?" I spluttered, it was just so blunt I wasn't sure how to react._

_"Wait...what the **fuck**! That was **too** much information...damn Draco!"_

_Now I am going to was visions of him...I shuddered in shame.  
><em>

_"That was the only way I could think of getting my point across," he said going red._

_"That's disgusting! How would **you** like it if I said that to you?"_

_A small smirk crept on his face._

_"Ugh, don't answer that,"_

_His hand held mine, even though I wanted to pull away...I just couldn't let myself do that...so I stared at his silver grey eyes and waited for him to speak._

_"Harry, please I beg you...will you go out with me?"_

_"I'm not sure you just admitted you think about me when you jerk off...I don't think-"_

_"Forget about that, that was a really dumb thing to say but I **really** mean it. I want to love you Harry," he slightly cupped my cheek as he said this._

_Every urge in my body was screaming: 'No! Noo! Don't do it! It's a trick!' something else pulled me, if I was truly honest with myself the only reason why Draco annoyed me so much because I liked him a lot, he was a smart, clever and handsome boy if I told the truth I secretly fancied him for a very long time._

_I sighed._

_"If I find out this was just a nasty prank, you'll pay," I finally said._

_"I'd never be so heartless and joke about this," he smiled sealing his lips over mine._

_...He was such a horrible liar._

* * *

><p>I woke up rubbing my eyes, my blinds shieled the morning sun away as I looked at my alarm clock that said:<strong> 9:00am.<strong>

That was weird, it's been years since I've dreamt that memory. It happened four years ago, so it shouldn't affect me as much as it does. Me and Draco didn't last in a relationship for more over six months, I left Hogs Head private school to study at Hogwarts and I never saw Draco again. Not that I minded. The only relationship I had was a brief fling with a chinese girl named Cho Chang. But that turned out to be a disaster also. Ever since then I've decided to spare the moronic notion of love and focus on work.

A week ago I moved into an apartment complex near my new college, The Griffin Art College. I haven't started there yet but I have visited there and it's a wonderful looking place to be, it's so big and the studios are so large with enough room with everyone to work with. It looked fantastic!

Speaking of photography...I looked at my Naruto calendar to see August 30th surrounded by a red marker, today was my best friend's brother's wedding. I consider the Weasleys like a second family to me, I've been friends with Ron since I was eleven years old and I grew up near the Weasleys for eight years of my life. Except for the small time I spent at the boarding school.

The oldest brother Bill was getting married to a nice french girl named Fleur, while his mother Molly and his sister Ginny didn't really like her at first they eventually warmed up to her and they prepared to get married at August 1st. However that ceremony didn't go so well...

The reception room caught fire due to someone ignoring the **Do Not Smoke** sign (my godfather Sirius looked awfully sheepish), everyone had to evacuate the building so Fleur and Bill never really offically got married.

Poor Fleur and Molly were in tears throughout the day.

Today, I was hired to be the offical wedding photographer. Well...I'm a bit new at since I've just going to begin the course this year it but I was being paid by Bill to help support my expenses for rent and my college funds. Plus I had the really nice looking camera my dad bought for my birthday so it'll work out a treat.

I knew I had to be there at 11am, so if I drove there now I'd have plenty of chance to talk to Ron and the Weasleys. I quickly got dressed in my nice new white shirt and my smartly ironed grey trousers, I got a silky black tie and a dark jacket to match. This would perfect for the wedding.

I felt perfectly happy walking out of my aparment and began to walk to my car...up until I felt someone bash into me.

"Watch it!" I heard an annoyed voice but I didn't care as I desperately tried to catch my camera as it flew through the air.

When I saw it shatter before my eyes on the floor, I felt my heart sank.

Oh...my God...

It looked very **very** bad as bits of black plastic was scattered across the concrete floor...

Panicked I fumbled to turn on the digital camera back on, maybe by some small miracle the thing was still alive...my hopes were dashed as a blue screen only a appeared and it suddenly went black again.

Noo...this **cannot** be happening! This was a really important day, totally ruined!

"...Um are you okay?" I heard a smooth voice behind me.

I spun my head around looking really pissed off.

"Does it **fucking** _look_ like I'm okay?" I seethed at the guy.

"Jeez sorry for ask-"

I stood up nose to chin with this guy (he was a little taller than me).

"Because of _you're _rudness and **stupidity** my friend's wedding is _ruined_! Thanks a **fucking** bunch!" I screamed at the guy.

Okay...maybe I was overreacting...Bill's wedding wouldn't be ruined if he didn't have my camera to take pictures with, but I was paid to do some professional looking photographs by him and couldn't be able to do that without my _really_ expensive camera to do the job with. And I certainly didn't want to be in Molly's bad books...she was acting like a total bridezilla and making sure everything was perfect and he knew better than anyone that she was not a woman to be crossed when she was upset.

The guy blinked and stepped back a bit. It was certainly clear that he wasn't used to being spoken to like that. I sighed in frustration.

"Look...sorry I snapped, it might've been just an accident...it's just I was supposed to do an important job and take pictures of my friend's wedding for them," I explained.

I still pissed off, but it wasn't like he purposely pushed me or anything it was just a mistake. I ignored him for a bit as I constantly checked to see if there was anyway to save the camera.

"Um...how much did it cost?"

"Three hundred quid," I groaned in misery.

I really can't afford to buy another one...especially in such a short amount of time...

"Wait here," the guy instructed stepping into his apartment again.

The guy had blonde hair that sweeped just past his shirt collar, he was also dressed really smartly...maybe he was going out on a date or something?

Honestly at this point I couldn't care less but just stare at the sheer descruction of my poor camera, the guy then reappeared with what looked like money in his hand.

"Here, four hundred pounds, go to the electronic store across the street and they'll give you a proffessional one," he said handing me the cash.

My jaw dropped.

"Your giving me four hundred pounds? T-that's...alot...are you su-"

"Yes, I can afford it," the guy grunted in annoyance and puts his hands in his pockets.

"T-thank you," I smiled a little taken back that he gave me the money.

"Well, it was my fault," he admitted smiling a little.

"Thanks again," I said a little more confidently this time walking away.

"Wait," the guy suddenly said.

I turned to look at him.

"Have we met before?" he asked, his eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"Well we live next door, it's possible we've seen each other before near the building," I really wanted to get moving quickly.

"...Yeah that must be it..." the guy mumbled.

As I ran towards the electric store, I couldn't shake the feeling that I've met the guy before as well.

* * *

><p>So with the money given to me by my neighbour, I was able to buy another camera it was better and shinier than my old one. This time the wedding was at the Weasley's family home, they were going to be married in their back garden, this way Molly would keep a close eye on anyone if they try to light a cigarette again.<p>

I took several pictures, including a stunning one of Fleur walking down the purple carpet neatly presented on the garden grass, she had a long flowing wedding dress with peacock embroided on her dress and a shiny silver tiara underneath the long veil. The lighting was perfect on that one. I took another picture of her little sister the braidsmaid with a pale green dress and had a beaming smile planted on her face. I took one of Bill seeing his future wife down the aisle for the first time with a small touched smile on his face. I photographed Molly spilling tears in happiness and the most important one, Bill and Fleur sharing their first kiss as man and wife.

After that we were allowed to mingle.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" I turned around to see Hermione in a lovely red dress running to greet me.

"Hey, Hermione!" I smiled.

I knew her as long as I've known the Weasley's, even though at first we weren't sure we liked each other she turned out to be one of my closest friends. As Hermione moved towards me so did Ron, I have sneaking suspicion that Ron really wanted to only be close to Hermione. He doesn't know it but I'm totally aware of the obvious crush on her. They gave each other a warm smile.

"Hello, Ron,"

"Alright Hermione?"

"So...Harry got a girlfriend yet?" Hermione smiled at me.

No one knows I'm bisexual. I didn't tell anyone that I was going out with Draco, I don't think anything will change if they find that out because I know they'll still care about me. Had me and Draco lasted a bit longer I would've came out.

"Are you looking?"

Why do I get the feeling Hermione's fishing for something...?

"Nah, I'd rather focus on my college work," I shrugged.

I suddenly noticed Ron's face, he looked really irritated. Maybe it's not _me_ that Hermione wants to know is single?

"What about you Hermione are you still going out with Krum?" I asked.

She dated a transfer student from Bulgaria named Viktor Krum, Ron absolutely **hated** him dating Hermione and I guess jealously does that to you. From the moment I mentioned Krum's name Ron gritted his teeth and his face turned pink with irritation.

"No, long distance relationships didn't work out for me, we're pen-pals though," Hermione explained.

"He couldn't even say your bloody name right..." Ron said bitterly.

Hermione shot him a glare.

"So what about you Ron? Still going out with Lavendar?" I smirked.

I knew that Hermione hated them too dating also, even though she never admitted it to me. Her face wrinkled in annoyance and ironically so did Ron's.

"To put it bluntly, she was bloody irritating..." Ron mumbled.

Hermione looked at him in surpise.

"Really? I always thought you were a...good couple..."

Bullshit. Everytime she saw them together she'd complain to me about how she thought that Lavendar wasn't right for Ron.

"She...was really too smothering for my taste, there was one point I couldn't even go to the bloody loo without her waiting for me outside the door," he grimaced.

I let out a small chuckle and then there was an awkward silence...this was getting sad.

"Well I'm going to find Fred and George catch you two later," I smiled and walked off before either of them could protest.

They better get together soon, their stubborness to not admit their feelings was getting **really** irritating.

* * *

><p>I saw that Fred was chatting up some blonde girls, perhaps relations to Fleur and I saw that George was being chatted up by flirty old ladies...he looked uncomfortable but I decided to leave them alone.<p>

Then I saw...my neighbour...the guy who gave me the money! What was he doing here? I didn't need to go over to ask him as he walked towards me.

"I trust that the camera you bought was acceptable?" he asked me.

"...Yes...not to be rude or anything but...why are you here?" I asked hoping not to offend him.

He didn't seem to be too offended since he gave a small smile.

"My father is Bill's boss," he said pointing to a long haired man in a smart suit.

"I see..." I mumbled not knowing what else to say.

"Have you been in the apartment long?" he suddenly asked.

"For about a week, so not long,"

"How are you finding it?"

"Okay, I find it nice that I can live on my own for a while," I smiled politely.

"Harry! Come here please!" I heard Ginny call me from far away.

I saw the guy's eyes widen. Wonder why?

"Harry?" the guy repeated very quietly.

"Sorry, I'll be with you in a minute," I excused myself making my way towards Ginny.

"Yeah sure..." he mumbled.

Ginny was patiently waiting by the buffett table, she was standing there in her lovely black dress with her hand on her hip.

"Harry, that would be a lovely picture," she sniggered indicating to Percy's face covered in wedding cake.

"It's not funny!" Percy hissed at my Dad who was laughing his head off.

"James, you should've least given him fair warning..." my mother smirked.

"I said duck!" my dad shrugged.

I snapped a quick picture. It was a funny scene.

After that we all sat down to eat, for the entire time I was eating I felt my neighbours eyes watching me...what was this guy's problem?

Arthur hooked up some large speakers and played some dance music, no one sat down all of the guests started to dance with each other, in the corner of my eye I saw Hermione and Ron dancing with each other. Thank God one of them has finally made a move towards each other.

The very last photograph I took was Fleur and Bill having a dance together as they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly, along with the light reflecting on their bodies and with themselves pressed together it was a truly beautfiul scene to behold. It made me hope for them that their relationship would last, unlike mine with Cho or Draco even though I'm aware it's silly to dwell on relationships I had as a young teenager.

I got really tired from dancing so I went near the Weasley's home and rested against the wall away from everyone else, after a few moments of catching my breath I felt someone tug my wrist and I spun around to see my neighbour again...

"Harry, do you not remember me?" he asked huskily.

"I thought we agreed that you see me around the apartment," I said narrowing my eyes trying to pry my wrist.

"It's rather convinent you forget," he mumbled like he was hurt.

"Huh?"

"After all we went through, you just abandoned me...why?" he asked me again.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I said firmly.

Was this guy nuts? What's his deal?

"It's me...Draco..." he revealed leaning his face in close.

...Oh my God...**Draco**!

I took a good look at him...yes I can see it now...I didn't recognise him earlier because he grew his hair out, he no longer gelled it like he used too and he grew alot taller than he once was.

"That was pretty heartless the way you left me you know..." he said sadly.

"Um, excuse me? **You** were the one who fucking dumped me!" I yelled at him.

"Huh? You punched me in the face and left! I didn't hear anything from you since then!" he looked absolutely baffled.

"You said to your mates that I was just someone to screw around with and you didn't need me!" I was enraged I had to explain it to this guy.

He turned silent. So he does remember.

"Ohhh...you over heard me say that..."

"So you admit it!"

"Harry I never intended to dump you," he explained.

"Huh?"

"I only said that to get them to leave me alone, true I could've said somewhat differently but you know I was never really good with words..."

My face blushed in embarrassment, his hand was still latched onto my wrist like he never intended to let it go.

"So you hit me and left because you thought I already done that?...That explains alot,"

I tugged my wrist free but he came closer so my back was again the brick wall.

"You know, whatever relationship I was in you were always on my mind..." he leaned in close I could feel his breath against my face.

"Glad I made a lasting impression," I muttered sarcastically trying to push him away.

"Now that I've found you, I shall make it my mission in life," he said not letting me go.

"Mission for what?" I glared at him.

"To make you love me again," he smiled.

I gaped at him as he leaned his face in close and kissed me passionately.

Damn...

...Godamn!

That was all I could think as he broke away, he cupped my cheek lovingly.

"I shall see you later Harry," Draco winked and walked away.

I was about to yell at his perverted ass up until I heard a girl sigh dreamily, I spun around to see Fleur's sister Gabrielle with a big grin on her face.

"Zat is so romantic!" she gushed in her thick french accent.

All I could do is gawp at the young girl.

"What?"

"It is just like a romantic novel! Where the two lovers annouce zer love! It is fate! Oh 'Arry are you going to tell you zat you love him?"

I paused but suddenly burst out laughing.

"HA! Over my dead rotting **corpse** would I say that I love that guy!" I spluttered.

...Love him again I mean...

"But 'Arry..." Gabrielle whined.

"Would you...not mentioned the...kiss to anyone else. Keep it between us," I asked her.

I will of humilation if any of my friends thought that I wanted to kiss that creep!

"Okay 'Arry! I promise," she smiled.

Gabrielle is a good kid, I've met her a few times before and know I can keep a few secrets with her.

Personally I refuse to believe my life is going to be like a romantic novel! It's all just a game to that guy! I know how he is, I don't believe that he truly loves me...just in love with the idea of falling in love...as soon as he meets someone else he'd probably just abandon me. But maybe I'm harsh for thinking that when we just found out that our break up was a huge misunderstanding...if he was telling the truth that is although I dont _think_ that he's lying, I could be wrong. My heart beats fast in my chest.

Why did have to come into my life again? I don't want to fall in love again...it hurts too much when it fails.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

*** Did I go too far with that line? Bear in mind Draco is only fifteen and if I remember correctly you tend to say really stupid things at that age you don't mean to say. Plus it's a line that made me laugh out loud from a manga called Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. In that the character doesn't dwell on it too much...but if someone said that to you you'd dwell on it longer than a few seconds you'd be like: Damn...**

**I really enjoyed writing this and wrote more than I usually do. **

**Till Next Time**

**~Blazie**


End file.
